Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 4.84 inches of rain fell in Ashley's hometown, and 6.62 inches of rain fell in Omar's hometown. During the same storm, 11.1 inches of snow fell in William's hometown. How much more rain fell in Omar's town than in Ashley's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ashley's town from the amount of rain in Omar's town. Rain in Omar's town - rain in Ashley's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Omar's town received 1.78 inches more rain than Ashley's town.